


The Many Songs of Liria Aedeus

by XxRebelAngelxX



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRebelAngelxX/pseuds/XxRebelAngelxX
Summary: Liria Aedeus; a young Breton/Altmer girl who grows up learning about the wonders of the island of Solstheim. When she finally arrives, will she discover the wonders of her grandfather's stories? Or will she discover that it's not all that great like her grandfather said it was?





	The Many Songs of Liria Aedeus

Liria Aedeus wasn't like many other girls in Skyrim. 

Liria was born to a Breton/Dunmer mother and an Altmer father on the 29th of Evening Star. 

"Look, Riarie. She has your beautiful amethyst eyes.  
"And she has your pointed ears, Aron."

Riarie and Aronolemar Aedeus smiled down at their beautiful baby girl.  
Eyes like bright amethysts shining under the brilliant moon, and tiny pointed ears that could be seen on any Mer baby across all of Tamriel. 

Liria Aedeus wasn't like many other girls in Skyrim. 

She didn't live in one of the commonly known holds or one of the towns on the outskirts of one of the holds. Liria lived at the base of a mountain, slightly northeast of Morthal, near Deep Folk Crossing. Not many visited there, which is exactly why Liria's family decided to settle there. 

She didn't have any children to play with; the only company she kept was the company of her mother, her father, and her grandfather Adrayni Velvuius; an elderly Dunmer who seemed to be happy all the time.  
Liria would often skip around the spring meadow trying to get her tiny fingers on a lunar moth. "I've got you! I've almost got you!" Liria would holler, talking to the lunar moth as if she expected it to talk back. 

Grandfather Adrayni would just smile.  
"Liria"  
Liria would turn her attention towards the man, who was often sitting on a rotting tree stump near a rocky creek.  
"Why don't you come over here and let your old grandfather tell you about the Dunmer of Solstheim?"

After hearing his request, Liria would giddily race over to where he was sitting, climbing onto his lap and glancing up at his leathery face.

"I'm ready to hear your stories, papa!"

Adrayni would just smile, and let the stories begin. 

Liria Aedeus wasn't like many other girls in Skyrim. 

One time she had traveled down to Dragon Bridge with her mother to trade in some of the venison they had caught for some gold.  
When Liria and Riarie had crossed the bridge, Liria saw some girls playing near some crops. 

Human girls! I’ve heard about other girls my age living nearby, but I never thought I’d have the chance to meet any!  
Without thinking, Liria had rushed over to join the other girls in their frolicking. 

 

"Hey guys! Can I play with you?"

The three little girls sat in silence, until one of them pointed at Liria's pointed ears.  
"What-what are those?" Said the pointing girl.  
"Those are Mer ears, skeever-brains!" Said another.  
"Yeah, but isn't this girl a human?!"  
"I guess not! Run!"  
The three little girls rushed off, leaving Liria in the dust. 

Liria lifted one of her tiny hands to her ears, where she carefully felt the pointed tips.  
Tears slowly welled up in her eyes, as Riarie ran up to her.  
Without saying a word, Riarie hugged Liria, letting Liria weep in her arms.

Liria wasn't like many other girls in Skyrim.  
She didn't want to grow up and live in her family's house.  
She didn't want to grow up and have two of her own little rascals running amuck inside her house.  
She wanted to visit Solstheim; the place her grandfather Adrayni had told her so much about. She wanted to discover the wonder that had enchanted him, and his ancestors themselves, with her very own eyes. 

She vowed that she would do whatever it took to get her enough coin to travel to Solstheim and discover the wonders of it's inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if you discover any errors in this chapter. I intend to edit it more thoroughly tomorrow, once I get a good amount of sleep and once I'm done ruminating on how I should approach the second chapter.   
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
